


Til We Meet Aagin

by Misskimmypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskimmypotter/pseuds/Misskimmypotter
Summary: What if Harry, Ron and Hermione never found the Horcruxes and Voldemort Still controlled the Ministry? What would happen if Draco joined the light side of the war? This is a One-Shot depicting what would happen to the group of friends who need to go their separate ways Until Harry can fight off the Dark Lord once and for all.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Til We Meet Aagin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago for a Hedwig's Nook Challenge.

Chaos.. Chaos is what became of the Wizarding World when Voldemort gained full control over the entirety of the Wizarding World of Great Britain. Muggleborns had been killed, tortured, or put into slavery. Fortunately about 200 muggleborns were able to escape their fate with the help of Neville and Luna, both of whom were on the Most Wanted List.. They fought side by side, saving as many as they could well into night fall. Neville and Luna made a plan to escape by portkey, creating at least fifty of their own so the others could flee to their newest destination. 

“Neville!” Luna cried out as he came into view. She dashed into his arms, and hugged him tightly. “Oh Neville, look at your face.” She cupped his face in her hands. Part of Neville’s right ear had been blown off, a bloody gash resided above his left eye, and a jagged scar on his left cheek. 

“It’s alright.” He told her as he pulled her close to him. “Those bastards met a fate far worse than a few scars.” Luna nodded her head in agreement. “Do you think they did it? Do you think Harry got away?”

“Aye.” Neville replied. “I fear if he hadn’t gotten away, we would have heard it by now on Potterwatch.” Luna couldn’t help but agree. “What time does yours leave?” Luna asked, nodding in the direction of a beaten up clock. 

“In just a few moments.. Luna, come with me please.” Neville begged, gripping her arms tight. 

“I can’t.” She replied, her head drooping. Tears welled behind her eyes, her heart shattering into a thousand pieces. “If I don’t go with them to Romania, they won’t have anyone. Half of these muggles don’t understand why they are being evacuated in the first place. They need a leader, someone to look up to. I can’t abandon them, not while Voldemort is in control.” 

As much as it pained Neville to agree with Luna, he knew he didn’t have a choice but to let the woman he loved more than anything go..He just lost his Gran to Antonin Dolohov.. He tortured her for nearly a month asking for her Grandson’s whereabouts. And even to the very end she kept his part in the Underground Resistance a secret. 

“Stay safe.. Please.” He told her before planting a chaste kiss on her lips. “You as well.” She told him as a line of tears trickled down her face. “You take care of yourself, you understand me? Promise me that once all of this madness is over that we will find one another again.”

“I promise.” Luna nodded her head and forced a smile on her face. “I got to get going. . My portkey leaves in a minute.” She broke apart from Neville, and walked a few feet away from where her portkey resided. She knelt on the ground and placed a single finger on the candlestick. 

“Luna!” She heard Neville call, her head shooting up as she looked in his direction. “Yes?”

“I love you!” Luna smiled warmly at him, feeling the familiar tug beginning to take her take her away from this fucked up world she’d grown up in. “I love you t-” Neville watched as Luna disappeared from his view. Even though she was unable to finish her sentence, he knew deep in his heart that she loved him too. Not even a moment later, he heard his alarm on his watch go off, signaling it was time to go. He knelt beside the clock, and placed his hand on it. In an instant he was swept into thin air and heading towards Scotland. 

Rubble Ministry Building, England

“Protego!” Draco shouted as he pointed his wand at his father. 

“Tut Tut Draco, is that the best you can do?” Lucius retorted, smirking at his son before casting a curse in his direction. Draco dodged to the right, missing the curse as it blew a hole in the wall behind him.

“Are you fucking insane!” 

“Why do you underestimate me, Son? Join me and together we can fight alongside one another.” Lucius told him coolly, a wicked smile plastered on his face. 

“I’d rather die than work for that menacing, murderous arsehole.”

“You’re breaking your mother’s heart, Draco. Working against the Dark Lord only to help Potter escape.” Draco winced, knowing full well his father intended to use his mother as a guilt trip. “Don’t you dare use her as a pawn. You fucking brainwashed her into believing in this New World Order.”

“Sectumsempra!” Lucius shouted as his son jumped out from behind the rock. “Son of a bitch!” Draco growled, feeling as the curse grazed his side. A hand flew to Draco’s right side, feeling as the hot, red liquid began to soak through his navy blue shirt. ‘Not again.’

Lucius ran towards his son, his wand raised in mid-air. “Avada Ked-”

“Petrificus Totalus!” a voice behind him shouted, causing Lucius to go limp and fall to the ground with a thud. “Ginny!” Draco shouted as his body jolted with pain. Ginny ran to his side and pulled his shirt up so she could take a proper look at his wound. “Shite.” she muttered under her breath as she got a good look at the laceration. 

“How bad is it??” Draco asked, biting down on his knuckle. 

“It looks to be about three inches deep. Here, hold still.” Draco nodded his head, watching as Ginny mumbled a healing spell. Within seconds the laceration disappeared, not even a scar was visible. 

“There, you’ll live Pretty Boy.” Ginny mocked, giving him a wink. 

“Thank Fuck.” Draco exhaled, and pulled Ginny into a passionate kiss. Ginny grabbed hold of his shirt, tracing her tongue across his bottom lip to seek entrance into his mouth. Draco obliged, parting his lips slightly as his tongue danced with hers. His hands trailed from her back and over the curvature of her arse when a familiar voice rang through the air. 

“GIN! GINNY WHERE ARE YOU?” Draco and Ginny broke apart,cursing Ron underneath their breath. Ginny wrapped Draco’s arm around her neck and helped him to his feet as she called out to her brother, “I’m over here , Ron!” Ron sprang into view, his breathing heavy. 

“Ginny, thank Merlin.” Ron said as he bent over to catch his breath. He lifted his head, his eyes cast upon Draco. “Bloody Hell. What the fuck happened to you?” Draco glared at his former nemesis, and flicked him off. 

“He went head to head with Lucius, got hit with Sectumsempra thanks to Lucius.” Ginny explained. “I just got here in the knick of time as his father damn near cast the killing curse on him.” 

“Where is dear old daddy?” Ron asked, his eyes searching for the newest Undersecretary. 

“Right over there.” Ginny grinned proudly as she nodded her head forward. Ron followed her gaze, his eyes locked onto Malfoy Senior. He strode forward until he was just inches away from Draco’s father. Ron’s eyes darkened, his fists balled at his sides as he watched Lucius Malfoy lay there, unable to move as his body was bound. Ron lifted his leg and smashed it onto the elder Malfoy’s face, listening as his nose crunched. “You fucking son of a bitch!” Ron yelled, kicking him in the side. “That’s for my father! This is for Fred! This is for Percy! And this is for Lavender!” Ron repeatedly kicked Lucius all over, the echoes of his bones breaking resonating in the walls. No one could stop Ron at that moment.. All of his pent up rage and aggression for the loss of two of his brothers, his father, and girlfriend coming out all at once. 

“Ron, Ron stop!” Ginny called out as she and Draco made their way over to her older brother. Ron ignored her, and kept kicking the shit out of him. 

“WEASLEY STOP!” Draco yelled as Ginny placed a hand on her brother’s shoulder, bringing him out of his revere. Ron quickly turned his head towards his sister, his Blue eyes full of rage. “Ron, c’mon we gotta go. More of Voldemort’s officials will be on their way shortly.” Ron looked away from his sister and her boyfriend, and down to the bloody body of Lucius Malfoy. 

“Let’s see how long it takes your friends to find you.” Ron snarled before making his way out of the rubble of the Ministry building. About halfway through to their destination, Ginny turned towards her brother and asked, “Did they make it?”

Ron kept his eyes focused on the view ahead as he replied, “Yeah, they made it out just before Rudolphus and Macnair decided to show up for a duel.” Ginny let out a breath, thankful that Harry and Hermione had made it out of this cluster fuck alive. The trio reached an open field, three portkeys laying side-by-side one another. As Ron kept watch to make sure no one was going to make a surprise sneak attack, Ginny clung to Draco as they said their goodbyes. 

“I don’t want to go without you.” She whispered in his ear. 

“I know Red.” He told her as he smoothed out her hair. But you and I both know that it’s best to go our separate ways for now. Besides, your brother won’t be too far from me.” Draco assured his girlfriend.. She had already lost so much in this war.. The thought of being apart from her for a great period of time tore his heart out. While Ginny would be heading off to Muggle Leads, he and Ron were heading to different parts of France; He would be stationed in Wizarding Avignon while Ron would be in Wizarding Paris. Ginny kissed Draco one last time before breaking away from their embrace. Ron jogged up beside the pair and hugged his baby sister goodbye. “You take care of yourself, you hear?” Ron told her as his arms wrapped protectively around her. 

“I promise.” She replied, returning his hug. She pulled away from him and then took Draco and Ron’s hand in hers. “Promise me you two will look after one another? I don’t know what I’d do if I lost either of you.” Ginny told them, her brown eyes filled with tears. Leaving behind the two men she loved most in the world shattered her soul. For as long as she remembered, there wasn’t a time she and Ron had ever been apart minus the first year he attended Hogwarts. 

“I’ll look after him, Gin. You have my word.” Ron told her sincerely as he placed a hand over hers.

“Aye.” Draco nodded and placed a kiss upon her cheek. An alert from Ginny’s watch caused the trio to jump back. Ginny let out a sigh, “It’s time.” Each of them walked to their portkey, taking one last look at each other, savoring this moment. For who knew when they’d be reunited again? Ron was the first to depart; with a wave of his hand he disappeared into the night sky, shortly followed by Draco who mouthed ‘I love you’ to Ginny before leaving her completely alone. Ginny let out a wailing sob, hoping to hell that Harry would soon come up with a plan to destroy Voldemort before she was whisked away by her portkey. 

New York City, New York

“I’m not going, Harry James Potter and that’s my final word.” Harry rolled his eyes trying with all his might to keep his temper in check.

“Hermione, we’ve been over this countless times. You have to go, it’s for your own safety!” He told her as he threw his hands in the air.

“I don’t fucking care about my safety. Do you honestly think I won’t spend the whole time we are apart not thinking about you? Worrying if you’re alive or dead!” She retorted, her heart racing rapidly. 

“You think this is going to be easy for me? Everyone we love, everyone we know has either died or is being forced into hiding. You and I are much safer apart than we are with each other.”

“How can you say that? After all the bullshite we have faced together, you think being apart is the best way?” Hermione told him as she stomped her way towards him and poked him in the chest. 

“It has to be! All I know is if you’re here with me, you’re a much easier target”

“I’M A TARGET WHETHER I’M WITH YOU OR NOT!”Hermione bellowed, her once fair complexion now the shade of Ron’s hair. “42,000 galleons are on my head as of yesterday.” She told him as she pulled out her wanted poster from her shoulder bag and shoved it into his hands. Harry looked down at the poster, causing his heart to drop into the pit of his stomach. ‘This is all my fault.’ Harry thought to himself. ‘I failed to destroy Voldemort when I had the chance and now everyone is having to suffer the fucking consequences.’ He sat on the edge of his bed in the hotel, hanging his head in defeat. Just one look at him caused Hermione to burst into tears. She knew how hard he was kicking himself in the arse. All those months of searching for Horcruxes went to shit.. Seeing as there was one Horcrux they had no clue existed.

Hermione walked over to the edge of the bed and sat beside him, looping her arm through his as she rested her head on his shoulder. “It’s-It’s going to be okay.” She told him through her sobs. Harry picked up his head and tenderly kissed the top of her head. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do without you, ‘Mione.” He whispered. She raised her head and looked deep into his eyes. 

“I don’t know what I’ll do without you either.” Emerald eyes met Brown, gravity pulling them inches closer. Their lips brushed against one another, causing an electric jolt to shoot through their bodies. Hermione’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, the feeling of his lips on hers caused her body heat to rise. Merlin she would never get tired of feeling his lips upon hers. . and yet here she was about to spend who knew how long apart from the man she loved. 

Harry’s hands found their way around Hermione’s waist and pulled her body closer to his. He ran his tongue along the bottom of her lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. Hermione obliged, parting her lips slightly as she used her hands to pull the hem of her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. She could feel Harry smile against her lips as he repeated her actions. Not wanting to break their kiss, Harry waved his hand over their pants, feeling the cool air of the hotel room hit against his skin. 

Hermione’s hand wove around Harry’s neck, pressing her breasts against his broad chest; their tongues fucking one another’s mouth as their kiss deepened. “Touch me Harry, Please.” she pleaded, wishing to feel his hands on her for what could be the last time. Harry obliged, his hands traveling over her curves as they reached her breasts. He broke from their kiss while his fingers pushed aside the silk fabric of her bra before taking her hardened nipple into his mouth. 

A gasp escaped Hermione’s lips as her head tilted back; her hands roaming in his unruly black hair. “Mmm..” She moaned as he sucked and kneaded her breasts. He took turns pulling each of her breast into his mouth, tasting her creamy flesh. “More Harry..” She begged, her pussy hot and wet, waiting to be touched. Without taking his mouth off her, he dropped his right hand and let it travel over the inside of her thigh before resting on the center of her knickers. 

“Fuck ‘Mione..” He growled as he peeled her knickers down her legs. Hermione scooted further onto the bed, laying flat against a pillow as she spread her legs wide. Harry kicked off his boxers and knelt on the bed; Hermione’s eyes never leaving his. He came to a halt in the middle of her thighs, running a finger up her thigh. Shivers cascaded down Hermione’s body at the touch. Harry parted her wet folds, his index finger instantly coming in contact with her clit.

“Oh shite.” Hermione whimpered, feeling as he rubbed continuous circles around her clit. Harry’s pace quickened; he thrusted a finger deep within her pussy causing yet another moan to escape her lips. “Holy Merlin.. Yes.. yes.. Yes..” Hermione arched her back, widening her hips even more as she grabbed hold of the white cotton sheets. Listening to the sounds of his girlfriend coming unglued caused Harry’s cock to twitch; precum beginning to drip. 

“Hermione, I need you.” he rasped. 

“Take me.” Without another word Harry positioned himself over her, threading his fingers through hers before thrusting his cock into her soaked pussy. “You feel so good, love. So, so good.” Harry told her as he rocked his hips against hers; the pair setting a slow pace. Harry lowered his lips to the nape of her neck, gently nipping at her skin. “Oh.. right there, yes.” She loved the way he filled her; it was as if they were the perfect pieces of a puzzle, fitting together in all the right ways. Harry and Hermione’s bodies glistened with sweat; each of them muttering one another’s name, not giving a damn about the ongoing war. For in this moment, it was just the two of them, showing how much they loved one another. 

“YES FUCK-HARRY, HARRY!” Hermione cried out, her orgasm washing over her body as she convulsed underneath his body. Harry felt her inner walls clutch around his cock as her juices spilled from within her. With one last thrust, Harry felt his body go rigid as he spilled his seed inside her; his cock pulsating rapidly. After a moment, he pulled out his cock and collapsed beside Hermione, pulling her body closer to him. They laid within one another’s arms for what felt like an eternity. Harry brushed a strand of hair out of her face as he propped himself onto his elbow. “Love, you have to-” he was silenced with Hermione’s index finger on his lips. 

“Please.. Don’t say it.” She told him as she fought back another wave of tears. “I know.. I just want to savor this moment with you a minute longer..” Harry nodded and kissed her forehead. Hermione scooted over to the side of the bed, pushing herself off and went to collect her clothes. Harry pushed himself off as well, placing his boxers back over his legs. Once Hermione was fully clothed, she turned back around to face her boyfriend. He opened his arms to her and watched as she threw herself into his arms as she had done many times before. She let loose another round of tears as Harry rubbed the middle of her back. 

“Shh.. it’s okay.”

“Leaving you behind, it’s the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.”

“I know baby, and I promise you we'll get through this. I’ll figure out a way to defeat the mother fucker so we can start the life we’ve always wanted.” He felt Hermione nod her head against his chest. 

“We’ll do it. Together.” she told him as she looked up at him.

“Yes, we will. We always do.” He kissed her lips once more before placing his hands on her shoulders. “Remember, Once you’re back in Muggle London to send word to Ginny. She’ll be the closest one to you.”

“I know, I’m planning on doing that first thing.” 

“And you parents?”

“They’re still in Australia, safe and sound away from all this fuckery.” She told him She sensed he became slightly eased at this news.

“Good.” He told her with a slight smile. He hoped he’d properly meet her parents one day.. For he couldn’t wait until he could make their family official. Hermione’s watch alerted her that her time to depart from Harry had arrived. She could feel her heart squeezing tightly as if someone had put an immense amount of pressure on it. “Please, take care of yourself. Come home to me, Potter.” 

“I will, Granger.” Hermione wiped the last of her tears off her face and knelt down to the old, tattered book. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.” She told him with a smile before disappearing from his sight. Harry couldn’t help but feel as if his whole world was snatched from him.. He placed a silencing charm around the room, screaming to the top of his lungs; kicking the chair and throwing a vase across the room; listening as it shattered into a thousand pieces just as his heart was.  
Harry walked into the bathroom and slammed his hands onto the bathroom counter. His chest rose and fell in a heavy manner; his green eyes darkening as he looked at his reflection, upon the fucking lighting bolt scar.

“I swear to fucking God, Tom,” Harry spoke in a dark manner, his heart pounding against his rib cage. “I will make you pay for all the damage you have done. No matter how long it takes, I will hunt for that fucking last horcrux you buried around here, and when I find it I’m coming after you once and for all.” Harry pushed off the counter and slammed the door behind him.. Tonight he would rest, but come tomorrow he’d be on the hunt.


End file.
